wwwdynapaulfandomcom-20200214-history
The Greatest Cheater
The Greatest Cheater is the Ninety-Second Episode of Mega Man ZX Shippuden. It is released in January 4, 2017. Synopsis Ryūko Matoi angrily goes into a furious attack against Nui. Asura attempts to protect Hinata, but it is Mako who manages to literally slap Ryūko to her senses and bring her back to her normal self, saving her life. Plot The Episode begins with Ryuko enraged of Nui being the Rebel Slayer of the Eggman Empire. Nui Harime tells her how she got her reputation with the Scissor Blades Isshin Matoi created and stealing one of its blades, but not before having her left eye slashed but Vent was able to restore it in the process. The boiling blood of Ryūko's rage has an adverse effect on Senketsu, causing him to go berserk and consume her, resulting in a monstrous form. As Mako Mankanshoku and her family head towards the scene in order to save Ryūko from dying of blood loss, Tsumugu Kinagase tries to draw away Nui to give Aikurō Mikisugi the opportunity to use an adhesive bullet on Ryūko. Asura was then chased by Ryuko who is protecting Hinata. A few days later, as Ryūko is recovering from her battle, Asura Gekko reveals that Ragyo Kiryuin was the one who ordered Nui to steal the sword scissors from Isshin, before announcing that Ryūko's battles with the Elite Four have helped him perfect the Galactic Eggman Empire under Emperor P.I.E.R's orders. The Galactic Eggman Empire prepares to expand across the Dyna Galaxy. Meanwhile, Ryūko continues to sulk over losing control of Senketsu and is unwilling to wear him. She is approached by the suspended student and former Newspaper Club member Shinjirō Nagita, who pleads her to join the fight against Eggman's war efforts, but she refuses. The next day, Mako Mankanshoku gets roped into the raid trip for distributing Shinjirō's underground newspaper. Encouraged by Senketsu, Ryūko puts him on to help Shinjirō, who reveals himself to be with Nui Harime, having done so to discover Ryūko into donning Senketsu again. Unable to fight at her full strength out of fear of losing control again, Ryūko is defeated by Nui and Senketsu is torn to pieces. After Satsuki forces Nui to retreat, Satsuki speaks Shinjirō of her daughter and he replied that her daughter is prepared for the Galactic Eggman Empire's space expansion. Awakening in Aikurō Mikisugi's hideout, Ryūko Matoi discovers Senketsu's consciousness still lives in the scarf that she managed to hold onto. After learning what had happened to his other pieces were gathered in the frozen vault of the Super Egg Carrier, Ryūko heads towards the planet Kansai, where Asura Gekko and the group have taken control of the planet through the source of Eggman's USA money. After the Elite Four's offspring, taken control of the planets they saw Ryuko in the spaceship who was heading for the Super Egg Carrier. Because of the Senketsu's pieces gathered, Kaneo Takarada's forces were severely pinned down by the Egg Parade. With Senketsu's completion fullfilled, the Student Council's descendants returns to New Honnōji Academy. Ryūko, Mako Mankanshoku, Aikurō and Tsumugu Kinagase gaze at the destroyed city, and Aikurō tells Ryūko that the time has come at last for her to learn the truth about her father. Characters *Satsuki Kiryuin Jr. *Hōka Inumuta Jr. *Uzu Sanageyama Jr. *Ira Gamagori Jr. *Nonon Jakuzure Jr. *Saburo *Shiro *Taro *Jiro *Asura Gekko *Hinata Himezuru *Nui Harime *Tōya Kagari *Kuon Glamred Stroheim *Mei Amanohokosaka *Ryuko Matoi *Mako Mankanshoku *Satsuki Kiryuin *Aikurō Mikisugi *Tsumugu Kinagase *Shinjirō Nagita *Paul Ivo "Eggman" Robotnik *Kaneo Takarada Battles Nui vs. Ryuko Participants *Ryuko Matoi *Nui Harime Locations New Honnōji Academy Winners *None Category:Mega Man ZX Shippuden Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Fanon